Abbey in Wonderland
by Writing a story
Summary: Abbey could have never known what to expect after falling down the rabbit hole, but this was beyond belief... A silly little crack fic about love, life, and insanity. K  for now, might change as story progresses though. An original story by La Commie!
1. Chapter 1

Oh hey guys, this is my first completely original story for BCB. Well, as original as you can get in a fanfic anyways.

Enjoy this crack baby creation of mine, I hope you enjoy it and remember to have fun with it. So without further ado, I present:

_**Abbey in Wonderland

* * *

**_

Abbey was beginning to get very tired of sitting by his sister on the bank, and having nothing to do. She was currently flipping through a book, waiting for her friend Justin to show up so the young pair could go off and play, leaving Abbey alone and bored. He sighed as he picked up a small stone, rolled it in his hand a moment, threw it in a large arc into the river and watched the small splash it made. He wrapped his arms around his legs and sighed again as Molly looked up from her book and put her hands on her hips.

"If you don't want to stay," She said tartly, "You don't have to. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself now." Abbey sighed and shook his head.

"I just wouldn't feel right leaving you here by yourself." Abbey stated as he picked up another rock and looked at it a moment. Molly huffed and crossed her arms, gazing up the hill they were sitting at the bottom of. As she did, however, she noticed a pair of small white ears cresting the top of it. After a few moments, a pair of goggles joined them. She smiled happily as she jumped up and began shouting.

"Justin! Juuuustin!" She yelled as she waved her arms wildly and turned to Abbey with a smirk. "Well now you can leave." Abbey sighed again as he turned towards the object of Molly's shouting and waved at the small white dog. Justin returned the gesture as he walked down the hill.

"Alright, alright." Abbey said as he turned back towards the river and pulled his arm back to launch the stone from his hand. It sailed through the air and he watched its decent. "I'll leave now-" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a movement of white in the corner of his eye. He quickly jumped to his feet and gazed across the river, Had he just seen someone lurking in the woods? He though he might see the tip of a ear.. "Molly did you see-" He started again, just to turn around and see Molly had already run off to meet Justin. He sighed angrily. There was no way he was going to leave Molly and Justin here without finding out who the white person was.

He dashed to the river bank and quickly hopped across a few stepping stones to get to the other side. Once there he hesitated on the edge of the forest and cocked his head to the side. Using his large ears, he listened for any movement. It was just a moment before a twig snapped and there was the sound of feet quickly moving over leaves. Abbey darted after the sound, pushing limbs this way and that, swerving past tree trunks and jumping over bushes. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of a small clearing and looked around, his ears picked up a small rustling sound to his right and he slowly backed towards it while trying to look confused. Once he was near the spot he heard the sound, he turned on his heel and pushed the leaves back just to be greeted by Lucy's face.

With a startled yelp, he stumbled backwards but managed to stay on his feet. Lucy looked shocked for a moment before disappearing back into the underbrush. Abbey blinked in confusion, What was Lucy doing out here?

"Lucy?" Abbey called confused, "Lucy!" He quickly followed her to try to figure out what in the world she was doing out here. He returned to his previous actions of running through the woods and tried to follow the white blur. She was faster than he expected, and there was something off about her. For one she seemed to be fully clothed and her ears seemed odd, almost like they were longer than normal… He came upon a second clearing and as Abbey busted through into the small circle, he got his first good look at Lucy. She was sporting gray and maroon boots, a berry colored skirt, a gray vest with maroon accents over a light pink, long sleeved, collared shirt with an unnecessarily large pink bowtie. She was currently looking at a gold pocket watch connected to her vest pocket by a pink ribbon, muttering something about "Being late." when she looked up and noticed Abbey standing gapping at her and hopped back. But this odd outfit was not what grabbed Abbey's attention, on "Lucy's" head were two very large ears, they almost looked like…

"Lucy" suddenly jumped into the bush she was standing beside and disappeared from view as Abbey stood there in shock. Slowly and with quaking legs, he shakily crossed the clearing, approached the bush and lowered himself to the ground as he peered underneath it.

"Lucy?" He called softly as he crept closer to the bush. "Lucy." He whispered harshly, as he moved the bush limbs aside and saw…Nothing. She was gone, vanished into thin air. Abbey let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he tried to figure what in the world was going on. He looked around a moment before his eyes settled on a large black hole in the ground partially covered by leaves. He crept towards it slowly and hesitated a moment with his hands resting on the edge.

"It is a very bad idea to stick you head down holes you don't know where they lead." he suddenly stated to no one. He must have imagined seeing Lucy here, yes he was just tired that's all. He chuckled softly to himself as he leaned on his hands. Well this would be an interesting story to tell at school tomorrow-

He was still laughing softly as the dirt gave out from under him and he slipped forward and down into the rabbit hole. The dirt and pebbles hit his face and he closed his eyes in reaction, coughing to the side to clear his lungs of the debris. The slope steadily steepened and he gained speed at an alarming rate until suddenly he was falling vertically.

Now I don't know if you have ever fallen straight down a dark tunnel with no light or bottom to be seen, but it is quite a horrifying experience, so Abbey reacted in much the same way that you or I would have if we ever found our selves in this unfortunate situation. He closed his eyes tightly and yelled in fright as he fell at an terrifying speed. And because his eyes were tightly closed, he did not see the pile of sticks and leave he tumbled into until after the tumble. Laying in a dazed heap, Abbey stopped yelling and blinked in surprise at his surprisingly soft landing. He slowly gazed upward toward the shaft he had fallen down. Far, far above him was a pinhole sized dot of white in a ocean of darkness.

"How in the world did I survive that?" He asked in wonder as he brought his attention back to the bottom of the well. Glancing around, he soon discovered that he was sitting in the middle of a fully furnished hallway. As he looked down the hall he noticed "Lucy" hopping down the tunnel off in the distance. Since it was obvious he was not going back the way he came, he hurried to his feet and ran after the white furred girl. Even though she was surprisingly fast, he was faster. Soon he had almost caught up to her blurry figure when they both came to a circular room that housed a round table in the middle and many, many doors of all shapes and sizes around the circumference of the room. "Lucy" stopped in front of the arched door at the opposite end of the room and then Abbey finally confirmed his suspicions. As the white furred girl flipped through a ring of keys, Abbey stared transfixed on her ears that were much larger than the Lucy he knew. In fact, this was the moment that he realized he had just been chasing a white rabbit.

He stood there in shock, he tried to make since of the situation, all the while the rabbit ignored him or didn't notice him. Finally she found the key she was looking for, put it into the lock, turned it and ran inside before Abbey udder a stuttering, confused "W-w-wait!" The door slammed behind her as Abbey dashed to the door and grabbed the handle, just to pull his hand back in surprise as it bit him. He nursed his injured and as the doorknob growled at him and glared.

"Watch who's face yer grabbin' ya blooming idiot!" The door handle snarled angrily at the cat. "I don't have a clue where yer hand's been!" It complained as Abbey started in growing concern for his mental health.

"Um, sorry?" He offered weakly as the doorknob huffed at him. "Can I go in?"

"No!" The doorknob said curtly as it snubbed Abbey. "I doubt you would let someone enter you if they rudely woke you up from a pleasant nap by grabbing their face!"

"Look," Abbey said exasperated, "I didn't mean to and I didn't know you were asleep, I didn't think about since that white rabbit just walked through you."

"I don't have a clue what yer yappin' 'bout." The handle said with a rattle. "No white rabbit when through here." It lied. Abbey stood stunned for a moment.

"But I saw her pull out a key and enter you!" The cat insisted. The door handle closed its mouth and gave another rattle with Abbey assumed was something like it shaking it's head. He looked around room at all the other doors. "Well if I can't go through you, can I go through another door?" He asked the handle. It have a short bark of a laugh.

"I suppose you could, all doors lead somewhere, but that doesn't mean they'll lead where you want to go." The handle answered with a smirk. Abbey sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay then, is there another door I could go through that would take me to the same place the white rabbit went?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to follow her but he had no where else to go, and at least she was similar to a familiar face. The doorknob smirked and rattled again.

"Nope, all doors lead somewhere but they are different somewhere and the somewhere you want is right behind me." It jingled with laughter and Abbey sighed and turned his back on the door and walked over to the small table in the middle of the room. It was a plain, round oak table with two tiny vials sitting on it. There was a piece of paper sitting between them and Abbey leaned over to read it.

_One drink makes you tall_

_One drink makes you small_

_If you do not choose wisely, _

_You won't be able to choose at all. _

Abbey read the odd little poem out loud and tilted his head to the side. "What in the world does that mean?" He asked. The door handle jingled with laugher again.

"Why don't you try one and see?" It said with a smirk. Abbey gave it a quick glare before turning back to the bottles. He realized then that neither one was marked, there was no way to tell which one did what. The bottles were identical in every way.

"If I choose the one to make me bigger I could punch that smug look right off that door's face and break it down." Abbey contemplated quietly. He sighed as he grabbed the bottle on the left and twisted the cap off. He took a deep breath and drank straight from the neck. The liquid inside tasted horrible, and Abbey quickly pulled the bottle way and grimaced as his body started to tingle. Suddenly, the table and hall grew to an unbelievably large size and he looked around as the door laughed.

"Looks like you choose wrong cat!" It said snidely, "Good luck beating me down now!." It continued to laugh as Abbey turned around and glared at it. Then he realized something very fortunate for him. He dashed straight for the door and dove under it, easily sliding underneath it to the shock and horror of the door.

"Cheater!" It screeched, "Cheater!" It continued to screamed at the top of its lungs. "You can't do that! Cheater!" Abbey smiled as he dusted himself off and came to the next horrifying realization.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Well tune in next time for the next exciting chapter of Abbey in Wonderland!


	2. Chapter 2

Abbey saw with despair that he was currently twenty feet above the surface of a large, blue ocean, then that length shortened to ten feet, then five, then none. He hit the water with a splash similar to that in which the stones had made in a time that seemed like another life. He was shocked by the coolness of the water, his muscles froze in place.

For a moment he thought he was going to die, he might always try to save others, but here he was and he couldn't even save himself. That thought got him moving and he kicked with all his might to get to the surface of the water, emerging with a large breath. His whole body ached from the fall as a large green platform slowly floated towards him. He grabbed the edge of it and pulled himself up without hesitation and shook the water from his fur. That's when he noticed that the platform was in reality a large leaf. And then he realized that the large leaf was in reality a small leaf in a large puddle.

Abbey sighed deeply as he realized that he was still minuscule size on this side of the door. He wasn't willing to go back under the door to the ranting knob for anything in the world, and he couldn't reach to door at this height even if he wanted to. Taking hold of a small twig, he began paddling towards the shore. Once there, he abandoned his make shift boat and hopped onto shore.

"Well Hi there stranger." A cool voice said behind him, he twirled around and his breath caught in his throat. Standing before him was none other than that Siamese cat Daisy liked to hang out with. What was his name? Augustus, that was it. Well, it would have been him if it wasn't for the fact that he had longer hair, and a skirt, and a larger…._chest_ area. The female Augustus laughed at Abbey's confused expression.

"You look like a dog chewed you up and spit you back out." She continued with a smirk. Abbey frowned at her and clinched his fists.

"Who are you?" He demanded angrily. The Siamese lifted her eyebrow at him and smirked.

"And who put you in a bad mood? Didn't your father ever teach you manners?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Abbey growled in irritation.

"Look I don't know what you're up too, Augustus but-" Abbey started to say before being interrupted by the girl's laugh.

"I go by and am called many names, but Augustus is not one of them." She smirked and held out her hand. "You can call me C.C.." Abbey looked at the outstretched and for a moment but made no move to shake it. After a minute, C.C. pulled her hand back with that same grin still on her face. "I'll take it that you are not the social type?" She asked. "But that doesn't explain why you are running around naked." Abbey looked down at himself.

"I'm always 'dressed' like this. I never wear clothes." He said simply as C.C. raised her eyebrows in surprise and grinned wider.

"Well I don't know what world you come from, but here we wear them every day." She motioned to her own outfit that consisted of a gray skirt, with large purple diamonds covering the hem, a matching gray top under an eggplant jacket. Her thigh high panty-hose matched the jacket and purple heels adorned her feet.

Abbey huffed, "And look like rejected video game characters, so no thank you." He said as he turned away, C.C.'s grin only widened.

"Very well, if you won't accept clothes, allow me to leave you with this other parting gift."

"And just what would that be-" Abbey started to asked as he turned back towards her and was suddenly hit in the chest by a small wooden box. The air was knocked out of him, he looked up and was about to yell at the weird cat, when he saw that she was gone. He looked around a moment more before turning his attention down to the box. It had fallen to the ground and laid open, the contents spilling across the beach. He leaned down and scooped up what wasn't on the ground and got a better look at it. After a moment he realized that they were cookies. Perplexed, he picked the box up and peered inside. A simple inscription was written on the inside of the lid.

"Eat Me." Abbey read out loud as he looked at the cookies in his hand. "Well how many do I eat?" He asked himself as he inspected them closely. "And for all I know she could have poisoned them!" He put them all in the box and was about to throw the whole thing away when a thought struck him. "And so what if she did? This can't possibly get any worse than it already is, I might as well try one." He gingerly picked one out of the box and lifted to his face. He peered at it a moment and slowly took it to his mouth. With a deep breath, he tossed the whole thing and grimaced as he chewed.

"Huh, these aren't half bad-" As he spoke the words searing pain tore through his body. He yelled in pain as he gripped his stomach and dropped the box. He felt like his body was being ripped to shreds, and as suddenly as the pain appear, it disappear again. He opened his eyes and slowly stood up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was normal size again. He sighed in relief as he then gazed around and better assessed his surroundings. He looked behind him and saw that the door was still there, and that he could still faintly hear the door screaming on the other side. He turned away from it and looked forward towards the forest in front of him. It seemed normal enough, not much different from the one he had traveled through to get to this odd land in the first place. He looked down and realized that the box with the cookies was at his feet, no bigger than his palm and closed again. He leaned down and picked up the odd box and headed into the woods.

After a few minutes of traveling, he came to a small river cutting through the forest. He leaned down and cupped his hands to scoop up some water. Just as he was about to bring the drink up to his lips, two girls suddenly busted through the underbrush in front of him. They were chattering excitably as he stared in shock.

"Dee, when will you realize that the Queen does not want us in the court?" The first girl said. She was a tan cat with her hair resting softly on her shoulders and her large brown eyes glared at her companion.

"She doesn't mind _me _in her court, it is _you _she doesn't like, Dum." Her friends was a bit darker than her, but not much, and she too was a cat. Her dark brown hair was cropped short and her front bangs were a light pink. She rested her fist on her hips and huffed loudly as the two continued bickering.

"Well maybe if you fixed your hair-" the first one, who was apparently Dum, stated.

"Well maybe if you would stop correcting her every other sentence-" the second one, who Abbey assumed was Dee, countered. Neither one took notice of Abbey as he stared in shock. He was startled for two reasons: the first was because they looked eerily similar to Sue and Tess; the second was because they too were wearing clothes and he became aware of the absence of his yet again. They wore matching dresses similar to those you might have seen in the 18th century with corsets, hooped skirts, and frilly cuffs. Abbey coughed in surprise and they both turned to him in unison. They gasped and then screamed in unison too. Abbey grabbed his ears in pain as they stumbled over each other scurrying away.

"A heathen!" Dee/Tess squealed. "A naked heathen!"

"Oh my!" Dum/Sue exclaimed as she covered her eyes.

"I am no heathen." Abbey said loudly as he stood up. They squealed again and covered their eyes in fright.

"Oh dear, please don't harm us!" Dee/Tess yelled frightfully as Abbey sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly.

"Oh please don't defile us!" Dum/Sue cried.

"I'm not going to defile you- Wait, What?" Abbey yelped surprised. "Why I would never-"

"Oh poor us!" Dee/Tess yelled, "We are to die defiled and alone out in these horrid woods and it's all your fault!" She screamed turning to Dum.

"My fault?" Dum/Sue echoed shocked. "It's your fault! You offended the Queen and she transported us here because of you!"

"The Queen?" Abbey questioned them just to be given the cold shoulder.

"No I distinctly remember that it was you who offended her." Dee argued while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No it was you!" Dum yelled crossly as she uncovered her eyes and glared at Dee.

"Who is this Queen?" Abbey asked again just to be ignored again.

"It was not!" Dee screeched. The two started arguing yet again and completely ignored Abbey yet again. He sighed in frustration as he finally threw his hands up in defeat, picked up his box and walked away perplexed.

"First that weird cat that looked like Augustus and now two girls that could be twins to Sue and Tess?" Abbey pondered out loud, "What in the world is going on around here? Everything just keeps getting curiouser and curiouser…"

"Well this place is pretty odd." A voice stated behind him. Abbey jumped in surprise and turned to face C.C. yet again.

"Oh," He said with a sigh, "It's you again. What do you want this time?"

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who helped you out?" The girl asked, "If you aren't grateful I could happily turn you back to the size I found you in. Maybe you would stop scaring people for being cloth-less then." She stated calmly.

"No!" Abbey said quickly, "I would prefer to stay this size, but I would like you to answer a few questions for me if you could." C.C. crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow again.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" She asked as she leaned against a tree. Abbey thought for a moment before asking:

"Where in the world am I?" He asked finally.

"The kingdom of the Red Rose Queen." C.C. answered bitterly.

"Who is the Rose Queen?" He asked next.

"The Red Rose Queen.' C.C. corrected. "And she is the tyrant that rules this land with an iron fist and an gentle smile. It's sickening." She spat sourly. Abbey tilted his head to the side.

"Why don't you like her?" He asked intrigued. C.C.'s eyes suddenly narrowed and she clinched her fists as she stormed towards him.

"I will answer many questions for you, but that is not one of them. If you ask again I have to answer but that is the last of any assistance I will give you. Do you understand Earthling?" She hissed furiously at him. Abbey thought for a moment, she was the first not completely crazy person he had met and he didn't much fancy losing her help just yet. He nodded slowly when he finally realized what she said.

"Wait, Earthling?" Abbey repeated shocked. "Do you mean I'm not on Earth any more?" As quickly as her fury appeared, it disappeared again and was replaced by her smirk.

"Yes, that is correct." She answered calmly. Abbey blinked in surprise.

"Well then where the heck am I?" He finally asked.

"Welcome," C.C. said with a dramatic curtsy, "To Wonderland."


	3. Chapter 3

*Coughs awkwardly at how long it took to write this.*

* * *

"W-wonderland?" Abbey repeated surprised. "As in the book?" He asked amazed. C.C. shrugged in reply.

"I suppose it could be a book on your side, I don't know I've never been there." She answered calmly.

"My side?" Abbey asked in shock, "What do you mean by my side? How do you even know about it? And how could you tell I was from Earth?"

"I know a lot more than you should assume." C.C. answered shortly. Suddenly her ears twitched in and she glanced behind herself before she sat up swiftly. "I have to go now." She said as she turned on her heel and started to walk deeper into the woods.

"Wait!" Abbey called after her as he followed. "I'm not done asking you questions yet. And you haven't even answered any of my others!"

"Well I no longer have time to answer them." C.C. said sharply. She stopped and thought for a moment before turning back to Abbey. "Do you want to keep following the White Rabbit? Some of the questions I can't answer might be found by continuing after her trail."

Abbey froze in place. "Well I suppose I could do that, it would be better than standing here in the woods, aimlessly walking around." She nodded and a crooked smiled played across her face.

"Well then, I will point you in the right direction and leave you with one more present." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Smoke enveloped Abbey's face and he coughed while waving his hand in front of his face. After the smoke cleared, he looked down to see himself fully dressed in a blue button up shirt, a darker blue tie and pants, and a brown Waistcoat. He sighed as he loosened the tie and inspected his new outfit.

"Well I can't say you has a lack of taste but I hardly thing this is necessary." He stated, looking up to C.C, just to see that she had already disappeared but a thin purple vapor floated in the air down a small path that Abbey hadn't noticed before. He sighed once more and began walking deeper into the woods. He moved branches out of his way as he followed the small rabbit trail.

Then suddenly in a flash of white and pink, she was standing in front of him once more. The tall slender rabbit dressed in pink was once again looking at her pocket watch and saying "I'm late, I'm late!". And just like the girls from earlier, she closely resembled a girl that he knew from his world. Taking a deep breath, Abbey stepped from the woods and uttered a weak, "Excuse me, but what are you late to?"

The rabbit twisted her head up to Abbey and after inspecting him for a moment, knitted her eyebrows together and asked, "What do you think? The Queen's Party of course!" She answered like he was an idiot.

"The Red Rose Queen?" Abbey asked her, hoping for a better answer than he got from C.C. The Rabbit nodded and gave him a look that said, _Of course the Red Rose Queen, who else would I be talking about, you fool? _

"Okay then, Why is she having a party?" Abbey asked cautiously, watching the Rabbit's body language carefully. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before answering.

"Because it's the 5th annual celebration for when she took over Wonderland. Everyone knows that-" she suddenly stopped and glared at Abbey. "Everyone should know that, Who in the world are you?" She asked angrily while storming towards him.

Abbey gulped and started to back up, "Oh just a visitor from another country." He said quickly while smiling and waving his arms. "Nothing more."

"From where?" the Rabbit asked as she quickly stowed her watch away, "People don't just walk into Wonderland, you have to have the right papers. Show them to me immediately." Abbey froze in place. He most certainly did not have any papers on him.

"Of course." he answered calmly while reaching for his pocket like he was getting the papers. The Rabbit relaxed a bit and crossed her arms, seeming to believe he really could produce them. Abbey took this opportunity to open his pocket, search it a moment, and then suddenly turn on his heel and dashed back into the forest.

The Rabbit stood stunned for a moment before she turned red with anger and screamed, "Come back here right now!" Abbey didn't even look back as he ran through the woods. He jumped over limps and slipped under branches like his life depended on it, which he felt like there was a very real possibility it did.

He turned around once, to see if she was chasing him, when he unexpectedly tripped over an extremely large mushroom. He coughed as he lifted himself up and saw that it was large enough to sit on.

"Well hello there." A voice suddenly said above him. Abbey turned his head up and felt the color drain from his face as he was met with another familiar face. Mike sat on a mushroom above him. He was dressed only in a green vest, baggy brown pants and a blue scarf while calmly smoking a wooden pipe. "And Who are you?"

"Oh no, not again." Abbey breathed defeated. He let his head drop as the Mike look alike tilted his head to the side.

"Ono Notagen has to be the oddest name I have ever heard." He stated bluntly, "And I have heard a lot of strange names before."

Abbey sighed while rubbing his eyes. "That's not my name, I'm Abbey."

"But when I asked a moment ago you said Ono Notagen." The Mike said while crossing his arms, "Can't you make up your mind?" Abbey started to counter when he heard the White Rabbit's yells and her hurried shuffling through the woods after him.

"Look, can you help me first?" Abbey pleaded up to the Mike. He crossed his arms looked at Abbey.

"How can I help you when you don't even know who you are?" The Mike asked as Abbey sighed and pulled at his own ears in frustration.

"Look I'm just trying to escape the White Rabbit and-"

"The White Rabbit?" The Mike asked while jumping up. He looked towards the yelling bending his ears back and grimacing. With a flip of his wrist, the mushroom Abbey was sitting on suddenly rose to the same level as the Mike's, the trees around them bent down and covered the two. The Mike Cupped his hand over Abbey's mouth just as the White Rabbit rushed through the bushes and past the mushrooms.

She stood under them a moment, surveying the area, before hopping off in a different direction calling for Abbey to present his papers. After a few moments more, the Mike lifted his hands and the trees lifted off of them.

The Mike sighed and leaned back, smoking his pipe once more. "That was a close one, she's been looking for me for months." He stated as Abbey sat up and started at him.

"She's looking for you too?" He questioned, "What for?" The Mike laughed hardily and smirked.

"Because dear lad, I'm the Blue Caterpillar." He announced proudly. Abbey looked the cat in front of him up and down. The Blue Caterpillar frowned and crossed his arms. "Well actually I'm the Blue Cat at this moment but Cat is in Caterpillar."

"You don't look very blue to me." Abbey said as the Cat huffed and held out his arm, sure enough, his fur had a very distinct blue tone to it. Abbey looked him over once more before asking, "And why are you the Blue Cat at the moment instead of Caterpillar?"

The Blue Cat turned his head to the side and huffed, "Because I'm hiding from the Red Rose Queen and her minions like the White Rabbit." He answered while looking at Abbey. "Why is she after you?"

"To be honest," Abbey stated, "I haven't even met the Red Queen yet, the White Rabbit only wants to see my papers for crossing over into Wonderland, which I don't have."

"Why not?" Blue inquired while smoking his pipe.

"Because I just fell into Wonderland!" Abbey sighed exasperated, "And then I met a weird cat named C.C. and she sent me after the White Rabbit and-" Blue suddenly interrupted Abbey with a laugh.

"Really now? Well that girl is playing a very dangerous game I see, bringing an outsider here." He shook his head with a grin. "But then again I can't really blame her either, I suppose I would do the same if I was in her position." He laughed again as Abbey looked on in confusion.

"Wait what are you talking about? What kind of game is that cat playing with me?" Abbey asked frustrated as he stood up.

"It is not my place to explain." Blue said simply, "Besides I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough, or rather, you will need to figure it out soon if you want to survive. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired and would like to rest." He flipped his wrist to dismiss Abbey and his mushroom began to lower as the Blue Cat's rose.

"Hold on a minute now! Why won't anyone one ever answer my questions?" Abbey yelled frustrated.

"Maybe because you aren't asking the right people the right ones." Blue yawned as he curled in a ball and the trees bent down to shade him once more. "Go ask your patron why don't you?"

"And who would that be?" Abbey yelled up to the bulge that was Blue, but he received no answer or even a sign that he had heard Abbey's question. With a huff, Abbey jumped of his mushroom and stalked away deeper into the wild forest.

As he went farther in, that landscape started to change. Trees began twisting in unimaginable shapes and sizes. They became colors of all kinds and the flowers and bushes matched them. Then the flowers began to huddle together and whisper things like: "That's him." and "The Otherworlder". Abbey picked up his pace and started to hurry through the odd forest.

Still the flowers whispered and began to grab at him. He tried to wiggle out of their reach, but their thorns and leaves caught at his pants legs. He hurried on and was so preoccupied with the flowers, he didn't notice the root until he had already tripped over it. He twirled around and braced himself for impact, when two firm hands caught him under the arms.

He looked up just to see C.C. looking down and grinning at him. "Why hello there Abbey, did you have a nice chat with the White Rabbit?" She asked as she helped him up.

He pushed away from her grip and glared at her, "Why did you send me to her when you know for a fact that I have no papers on me?" He yelled at her as she laughed.

"Because it was the best way to get the Caterpillar on our side." She stated with a grin before grabbing his wrist, "Now come on there are other people for you to meet yet before the day is done. It's almost Tea time now."

"Tea time?" Abbey repeated as C.C. pulled the confused boy through the woods.


End file.
